a bored princess
by chibi kawaii inu
Summary: kagome is to choose a prince in 3 days, but unfortunatly someone did something... i sux at summaries, just read... first fanfic^_^
1. The decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!! This is the first time I wrote fanfic so be kind plz!!  
  
"Where the heck is he?!" Kagome thought. "Not that I mind or anything." her dad went palace to palace to pick a perfect prince for her, as she recalled. Being a princess was a pain in the neck. She hated it! "I can't even open my own door, like I'm that weak" she thought angrily. To relieve her stress, she went outside to practice archery. Every one of her arrows made it to the bulls' eye, splitting the previous ones. Little did she know a certain yokia was on a tree watching her, amuse.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* THE NEXT DAY  
  
The sun peeped over the horizon while Kagome was yawning and getting ready for another day. When she reached downstairs she was shocked to find everyone was already up decoration the ballroom. Then it hit her, "what the heck?! Father didn't tell me about a ball coming up!" just as Kagome was thinking about escaping her father came from behind her and surprised her, "guess what?" he exclaimed happily, "your going to go to the ball and choose a prince of your own since I can't decide!" before Kagome could argue, he giggled hysterically walking back down the halls. "o, ya, Kagome, you better not be thinking about escaping! I hired a bodyguard for you especially for today! Don't forget!!" Humming a happy tune once again he boldly walked back to the halls. "Sigh~ Father just creeps me out sometimes." Kagome thought. The ball was to start in 3 days, "o goody, I just can't wait" Kagome though sarcastically.  
  
Plz tell me how you think of this so far. I know it's short but I'm not supposed to be online on week days so I wrote this in like 15 mins!! ^_^ review plz!!! Tell me how you think this story is!! And I'm a terrible speller so correct me on any of the Japanese words I misspelled!! Thank you all!!!! 


	2. the ball

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha  
  
Thank you guys for reviewing!! I'm so *sniff* HAPPY!!! ^_______________^ sorry for the last chapter!! I didn't add Kikyou in this story^___^  
  
The Ball Day ~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
It was 6 in the morning and Mrs.Higurashi was already up buying a dress for  
  
  
  
Kagome. She was humming happily, while dragging a whinning Kagome to the  
  
finest store in town. "mommmmmmmmmm!!!!! I don't wanna goooo!!!!!!  
  
Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!! I don't wanna !!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna!!!!!!!! No fair! How come Souta  
  
doestn't go?!!?!" She sobbed. "Because he's too young, besides, why are you  
  
depressed? Everybody will be there! Even your best friend Princess Sango!" Kagome  
  
lighten up after hearing that. She barely ever saw Sango because she lived very far away  
  
from her.  
  
When they reached Princesses Dresses. ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~* 4 hours later with 47 dresses piled on top of each other, Kagome finally chose a  
  
simple dress that was sparkling blue. After all that, they headed home  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* Kagome groaned, it was 6:30 pm and the ball was at 7. Everyone was rushing and trying  
  
to get last minute things done. Servants helped Kagome get ready. And princes were  
  
practicing bragging. Finally the time has come, it was time to go to the ball. Mr. Hirashi  
  
started the opening speech. "Thank you all for coming!" he boomed " my daughter  
  
Kagome is really excited and happy to meet all you lucky princes!!" at hearing this, kagome was ready to strangle him. " here she comes now!" kagome gracefully walked down the stairs faking a smile and glaring at her regretful father. "Thank you for coming"  
  
she said gloomily "I'm looking forward to meet you -_-*** " that being said, she walked  
  
down being groped by the princes. Except 2 bored and gloomy ones.  
  
Sorry!!! I'm just not good at writing stories!! But plz review and tell me what you think of this 2nd chapter!! Thank You!!^_^ 


	3. oops it slipped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Sorry for the short chapters!! Since it's so short I'll update very soon, but only on Fridays cause I can't go on weekdays (. But I write at least 2 chapters a day on Friday ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!!!! I was encouraged so much!! ^____________^ thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! so anywayz here is the 3rd chapter!! (  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Kagome wanted to scream, but unfortunately, she just HAD to act all princessie. All she could do was put on her fake smile and act like fencing was the most interesting thing in the world. "that- that Kouga and Hoho or hobo whatever is soooooooo annoying!!!!!!!!!!! They can't even leave me alone for 1 second!!!" Kagome thought angrily. She excused herself to the refreshment table to get away from all that "fun" as her parents would call it. "Why am I the one to suffer?" When she reached the refreshment table, she noticed 2 people sword fighting with each other (can you guess who it is?) one had 2 kawaii doggy ears on top of his head with long rough white hair and penetrating golden eyes full of anger. The older one had long silky hair with pointy elf like ears with matching eyes except his are calm and a fluffy thingy on his side. "Practicing sword fighting in MY Palace???!! They are so going to get it!!!!!" thought kagome as she marched over to them. Little did she know, the older brother's sword slipped out of his hand heading right towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ehehehehehe. sorry if this story suxed. but my dad (shudder) was singing the karaoke in Chinese and just to tell you, he ehehe can't really sing so I couldn't concentrate.:P plus, I'm very bad at making cliffhangers as you can see. so plz tell me what you think of this!! Thank you! Sorry it was so short!! 


	4. WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
I don't really know how to spell sessy's real name so I'm just going to call him sessy. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! Gomen about the short chapters. my mom wouldn't let me stay on the Internet even if it was only once a week. Kagonme is not the recantation of Kikyou.  
  
Everything seems like it happened in slow motion. First as sessy was throwing the sword back to swing it at Inuyasha, accidentally letting it slip through his fingers. Second, Kagome was marching over to them about 7 feet away. Third, the sword was heading right towards her. Slowly Kagome looked up and saw it. Now back to fast mode  
  
She froze. Too shocked to move, too paralyzed to even scream. You know when you have a dream, and a "bad guy" comes in, you try to scream as loud as you can, but it just wouldn't come out. That was the situation Kagome was in. She stood there, dumbfounded, just staring at the sword, thinking that her dreaded life was about to come to an end.  
  
Kagome's mind screamed like crazy. "MOVE!!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!! ANYTHING!!! DO YOU WANNA DIE?!?!?!" Obeying her mind, she screamed very loudly "o, yea, like that's going to help." the mind thought sarcastically. She stuck out her hand believing that it would stop the sword. Suddenly, a blue light shot out from her hand making the sword stop in mid air, and then after 10 terrifying seconds, it dropped to the ground.  
  
It was silent in the room. So silent that you can hear a pin drop. Everyone was staring at the shaken Kagome. Then the room burst into whispers. "Did you see that?" "The queen never told us the princess had powers!" Everyone was talking at the same time not listening what his or her partners were saying.  
  
"That was the same light that always shoots out of my arrow.what is this light? What does it all mean?" Kagome thought, "oi, wrench, get up, you look stupid sitting there." The guy with doggy ears said. "EXCUSE ME!!!!! BUT DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOUR STUPID AND NOT TO MENTION CLUMSY PARTNER ALMOST DID TO ME?!?!?!?!" she screamed. " SHUT UP!! YOUR HURTING MY EARS !!!" Inuyasha squealed painfully as he massaged his ears.  
  
By now Kagome was boiling with anger. " That's all he can say after that person almost killed me?!?!?!"she thought angrily. "I am SO going to kill you and your partner over there!!!" Kagome screamed. That being said she pulled out her bow and arrows taking an aim right at his chest. 


	5. amuzing

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha  
  
Ehehe I forgot to write the note for chap 4. the chapter was longer. ^_^ thank you for reviewing!!! Don't worry!! I luv Inuyasha and sesshy so I won't kill them off ^__^ who should kagome be with? Kouga, inuyasha, hojo, or sesshy? Plz review and tell me who you think is the best. o ya, umm.. ehehe the arrows just came out nowhere cause anime is just like that. ehehehehe  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell do you think your pointing that arrow at?!"  
  
"gee, I don't know. MAYBE AT YOU!!!!"  
  
"What the hell did I do to you?!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DID TO ME?!"  
  
"THAT WASN'T ME!!! IT WAS MY STUPID BROTHER SESSHY! I'M INUYASHA!!"  
  
"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IUNYASHA!!!"  
  
Without warning, Kagome shot the arrow. (Un if you want) fortunately he jumped out of the way just in time as the arrow whizzed by shining the same blue light that she shot out earlier.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF EVIL MAGIC DO YOU HAVE?!?!? YOU WITCH!"  
  
Kagome didn't answer, she kept on shooting until she had only had 2 arrows left. Poor Inuyasha's clothes were pinned on the wall so he had nowhere to escape. Sesshy was amused that a mere human could do that to his brother, and the magic she possess. "what is that power she has?" he thought.  
  
To his surprise, she didn't shoot the arrow at Inuyasha. Instead, she turned to him and said, "I'll get my revenge." then aimed it at Sesshy's heart. She let go and (un)fortunately sesshy caught it and melted it.  
  
"I do not wish to hurt a princess. It was a mere accident." Was Sesshy's calm reply. Just as he was about to walk away, he hear Kagome scream:  
  
"WHAT?! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!?! YOU ARE ONE DEAD DOG!!!!"  
  
To his surprise, the arrow caught his umm. fluffy thing at his side (is it a tail?) and he was pinned to the wall right next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Woman, you better take this arrow out, for the magic you put on it wouldn't let it come out." Forgetting that he himself ( I'm talking about Inuyasha here)was pinned to the wall also, tried to take the arrow out of his rat fur coat thing.  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IN GOING ON?! HEY WRENCH! YOU BETTER PULL THIS ARROW OUT!!"  
  
(If you forgot the crowd. they were watching the whole thing in amusement. ^_^)  
  
"Whatever." mumbled kagome. With that Everyone stared at kagome as she walked to her room with Sango and kirara.  
  
Hehehe. this is my worst one ~_~but plz review and tell me how you think, and who you'll vote ^_____^ no, this story is NOT over yet. I'll update next Friday!! ^__________________________________________^ 


	6. a challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Sry I haven't updated for a long time_________ I was working mostly on the other story!!  
  
"He's just so mean!!" sobbed Kagome "First, he almost kills me, and then he insults me!!"  
  
"It's ok Kagome." Sango tried to comfort her. "We'll have our revenge later."  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Back at the ball.  
  
Everyone at the ball is trying to take the arrow out. With great difficulty.  
  
"Hahahaha!!! Stupid dogturd!!!" laughed the overjoyed Kouga. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Inuyasha roared. "So the human want to challenge us, eh?" thought Sesshomaru ~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sadness turned into anger. "THAT STUPID DOG SHOULDN'T MAKE ME FEEL SAD!!I'M GOING TO CHALLENGE HIM!!!" screamed Kagome out of the blue.  
  
Sango: O.o;;;  
  
"I'LL SHOW THAT !@@#@%$%$% WHO'S BOSS!!" with that, she marched downstairs.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Feh, you're too weak anyways." He shot back.  
  
"OH, SO YOUR WEAK AND NOT ADMITTING IT HUH?!"  
  
"WHAT? ME? WEAK!! I'LL CHALLENGE YOU ANYDAY, ANYWHERE, ANYTIME!!!"  
  
Kagome marched over and pulled the arrow out easily, enjoying the gaping look on his face.  
  
"What about me, Woman." Said Sesshomaru with an icy cold edge to his voice.  
  
Kagome just gave him a death glare and walked away.  
  
Everybody in the castle was seated and wondering who would win.  
  
"ready," the announcer said  
  
They took their stance, Kagome with her bow and arrows, Inuyasha with his Tessiga (iono how to spell his sword____)  
  
"Get set,"  
  
Kagome raised her bow, Inuyasha, his sword.  
  
"GO!"  
  
ehehe, not a good cliff hanger. anywayz plzzz review!!!! I only got 2 last time ____________ 


	7. uh oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Thanxz for reviewing!!!! ^___________________^ here's the 7th chappie!  
  
"GO!!"  
  
Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga transformed. Kagome gasped at the site.  
  
"NO! I can't lose to this idiot!!" she thought frantically.  
  
Enjoying the horror look on her face, Inuyasha charged forward.  
  
"I'm going to show him!! I never lose!!" that stuck in her head, she became more confident.  
  
Kagome notched the arrow, raised her bow, and aimed.  
  
Suddenly a thought came to her head "What the hell am I doing?! I can't beat him with just bows and arrows while he has that big tooth thingy!!"  
  
"I don't care! Just use your bow!!" her mind fought with each other until Inuyasha was 5ft nearer to her, still charging.  
  
"AARGGGG!!!! SHOOT OR DIE!!!!" she quickly shot her arrow aiming it at his sword. The sword de-transformed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SWORD!"  
  
Relief spread like wild fire through Kagome. "Good, I thought I was going to die" she sighed.  
  
"No matter." Inuyasha sounded calm.  
  
That frightened Kagome.  
  
"I can still use my claws." *smirrrrkkkk*  
  
Horror spread once again through Kagome.  
  
Sango tiessitga (or whatever he said last time when he claws things apart Ü)  
  
He clawed all her bows and arrows into shreds. She had nothing left.  
  
"GREAT!! THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT IS THAT POWER I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE!!" She thought frantically.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, standing there, watching the nervous Kagome.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I TO DO?! I'LL NEVER FORFEIT!!" She thought angrily.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a plan formed inside her head.  
  
"Maybe. just maybe this'll work.."  
  
YAAAAY! Another chappie done ^__________^ plzzzzzzz review!!!! I wanna know your opinion!! 


	8. a stupid Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Argggggghhhhhh~~~~~ I really have a writers block!! Sry if I didn't update in a longggg time!! I can't because of school!! My grades r going down so I gotta bring it back up!! Anywayz here's da next chappie!!  
  
"maybe, just maybe this'll work." Kagome thought.  
  
She clumped to the ground and started crying. "Why? Why can't I beat you?" she sobbed.  
  
"Oi! Don't cry! It's just a match!!" he said, panicking, moving closer to her.  
  
"yes! Just move a little closer.." Kagome thought evillyyy.  
  
"It's just not fair! I tried my best and you just insult me!!" She faked a choke.  
  
By now, Inuyasha was 1 foot within her distance, with full concern on his face.  
  
"Plz don't cry. I'm sorry."  
  
Just about when Kagome was about to throw him out the ring, he warped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome gasped. She hadn't expected this to happen. Everyone in the audience stared at the couple.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered. Her whole face was red.  
  
He let go of her and stared at her directly in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome I-"  
  
"YOU BASTARD! SHE'S MY WOMAN!!" screamed Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him. He had a perfect chance!  
  
"Go away. I'm not in the mood to fight a wimpy wolf." He grouched.  
  
"UNHAND HER DOG-TURD! YOU'VE MADE HER CRY!"  
  
By now Inuyasha was boiling with anger. "Can't this guy just leave me alone for once?!" he thought gritting his teeth. "KOUGA YOU FREAKIN BASTARD! SHUT UP!!!" pulling out his transforming tessiga, he aimed it at him.  
  
"Is it a fight you want?! You've got it!!" Screamed the overactive Inuyasha.  
  
He charged forward right towards Kouga.  
  
  
  
Ehehe.. doesn't this cliffy sound familiar? Anywayz, is it good? Plz review and tell me!! ^_______________^ 


	9. a stupid Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Sighh~~~ I'm soooo depressed.. Getting really bad grades. I hate high school ( Thanks for the reviews ^-^ it made me feel better. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Kouga, who was surprised at Inuyasha's sudden outburst, just stood there absently watching him charge right at him.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" yelled Kagome. "STOP!!"  
  
Even though Kagome liked fighting, she hated it when people get seriously hurt. Inuyasha ignored her pleas and kept on charging; not knowing Kagome was sneaking off.  
  
"DAMN YOU KOUGA!!" Inuyasha shouted. He had an insane look in his eyes, hungry for murder.  
  
Right when he was about to hit Kouga, a crackling was heard and a bright light devoured everyone. Slowly it disappeared and out stepped (guess who? ^___^) Sesshorusama. "Stupid worthless brother." He mumbled under his breath. "You should really learn your manners in a princess's palace."  
  
Kouga who was just staring at him like he was a hero, and Inuyasha who was growling at him because he couldn't argue since he was right. "How the hell did you get that arrow out?!" (Remember he was still stuck on the wall^__^) he demanded. Then he looked to the right of him, seeing an angry Kagome. His eyes soften for a minute but then became hard again. "Kagome. why..did you.. free him..." he asked, suppressing his anger for she had helped his stupid brother.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Kagome's flashback now telling Inuyasha)  
  
Kagome angrily stomped her was back to the ballroom. Finding people still trying to help take the arrow out of Sesshorusama. (Which had been for 2 hours ^__^)  
  
"What do you want now, woman?" he demanded from her when she walked towards him.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, if you do it, then I'll free you."  
  
"You've got a deal woman." ~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*  
  
"THAT IS NO REASON TO FREE THIS STUPID PERSON!!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"WELL THEN, YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Kagome shot back. Tears were threatening to fall.  
  
Right when Inuyasha smelled the salt, his heart felt heavy with guilt. "Kagome, I'm.."  
  
"You're such a bully!" she screamed. With that, she ran into Sesshormaru's open arms, embracing him. Inuyasha just stood there. Shocked. Not believing what he saw. "Kagome.." he thought sadly.  
  
  
  
Ummmmmm... plz don't kill me. THIS IS GOING TO BE AN INUYAHSA/KAGOME FIC!! So don't kill me!! Plz review and tell me of what you think!! 


	10. sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
I Luv all your reviews!! Well, most of them. -_- these r for da ppl that reviewed for chapter 9!! Thank you!!!!!  
  
Britty: lol. Don't worry I'm pretty sure it's going to be an I/K fanfic!!  
  
Miaka Kennyuuki: whaaaaa!! Does the fic sux that much?  
  
Jenna: Thank you sooo much!! I'm glad you liked it!! ^_^  
  
Amaryllis: Thanks for the advice! ^_^  
  
Vicious-wolf: *backs away slowly* now now. I'm updating. haha. thanks for the review!! ^__^  
  
Slivercherrywolf: Sure. Np. Glad you like it!! ^_^  
  
Anonymous: hehe. I hate cliff hangers too!! Anywyaz thankz for reviewing all of you!!  
  
Lin-chan: yay!! You called it cute!! *dancing around happily* thank you!! thank you!! ^________________^  
  
K-chan: it's interesting!! Yay!!!! *Throws confetti everywhere* yayayayay!! Thank you!! ^_______^  
  
Juliemoonstar: hehe. thanxz!! ^_____^  
  
Lady Dark Angle: ya. poor inu!! Whaaaa!! Here's more!! ^_____^  
  
Bookworm: :P sry!! It's just so hard for me to write longer chapters!! I'll try though!! Thanks for reviewing!! (ehehe-_- sry it's not part of kagome's plan.)  
  
  
  
Embracing her, Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha and smirked. He enjoyed the disbelieving look on his face. It was priceless. Inuyasha's ears were drooped down, his Golden eyes that once shone brightly now were dull with sadness. Hanging his head in shame, he gripped his sword tighter and looked up. Sadness changed to hatred.  
  
"Why you... how could you.." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.  
  
To add to his misery, Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand tighter around her waist and lifted her chin. His lips brushed hers softly and gently. Kagome gasped. She hadn't expected this, too shocked to move, she just stood still. Hearing an angry growl snapped her back to reality. "INUYASHA!!" she thought desperately. "What the heck am I doing?!" Pushing her body away from Sesshoumaru, she stared at him harshly. Sesshoumaru just smirked. "You're mine." He grinned. With that, he grabbed Kagome around the waist and leaped off to his own castle towards the west.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Screamed Inuyasha desperately. '  
  
ummmm.. ehehe you might kill me but, I wrote this at 10 pm on a skool nite chatting to ppl so I couldn't concentrate. Plus I had to study and do hw!! PLZ REVIEW!!! I promise I'll give a really really long chapter if I get more then (rite now I have ~60) 85. if you do, I'll fill in at least a page and a half!!  
  
*Are we friends* *Or are we not?* *You told me once.* *But I forgot.* *Tell me now * *And tell me true* *So I can say* *"I'm here for you."* *Of all the friends I've ever met,* *You're the one I won't forget.* *And if I die* *Before you do* *I'll go to heaven* *And wait for you* *I'll give the angels* *Back their wings* *And risk the loss* *Of everything* *Just to prove* *My friendship true* *To have a friend like you*  
  
hehe sry, I just luv this poem!! 


	11. WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Darn, 9 reviews.  
  
"LET GO! LET GO!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed in a high pitch voice, which made Sesshoumaru filch.  
  
"I told you, you're mine!!" he responded coolly.  
  
*Great, now he talks like Kouga* she thought miserably.  
  
Finally, reaching his destination, they came to a halt in front of a huge palace. The garden sparkled with fresh dewdrops, water fountains splashed, and the flowers were in a rainbow fashion. It was so beautiful; Kagome could only stare at the wonders before her.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw her astonished face. Never had he seen such goggley eyes shine so round and bright.  
  
Still holding her by the waist he lifted her up easily without her noticing it, too busy staring at the garden.  
  
Knocking quietly on his father's door, and receiving a "COME IN!!" he turned the door knob open.  
  
His father who had a long white beard, and very old skin looked at him grumpy. But when his eyes met the young princess face, which was still staring at the window towards the garden, his face brightened up.  
  
Setting her carefully down, he bowed in front of his father  
  
"I have found my mate father." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"Very well, good choice. I will wed you two by tomorrow at dawn (doesn't THAT sound familiar)" He answered gleefully.  
  
That snapped Kagome's attention back.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she all she could manage before Sesshoumaru lifted her onto his back, walking to his room.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!! My dad is yelling at me to get off the computer. so Review!!!!! 


	12. peeping tom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Yay! 11 more reviews!!!! Sry for the short chapters. I'll try to make this one long^________^  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru just ignored her and kept on walking towards his room.  
  
Turning the doorknob to the right, he entered the huge room that was big enough to fit a house (I kno!! It's a palace -__-;;;).  
  
Dumping her on the bed, he threw her some clothes.  
  
"These r u're PJs go take a shower to get refreshed"  
  
"Whatever" she mumbled under her breath. But inside she was very grateful cuz she was sweating so much ever since she left the palace.  
  
Inside the bathroom, it was decorated with gold linings on the side, with fresh flowers in a vase on the table. The whole bathroom was as big as a kitchen, shining so brightly that she had to shield her eyes in order to see.  
  
Peeling her clothes off, she got into the shower, which automatically turned on by its self.  
  
'coOl' Kagome thought fascinated.  
  
Humming a gentle tune, she closed her eyes, and let the water splash against her smooth skin.  
  
Having a feeling somebody was watching her, she snapped her eyes open.  
  
But nobody was there, looking up at the window, she saw a certain white haired, dog-eared yokai.  
  
"KKAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEEPING TOM!!!!" she screamed loudly enough to wake up the dead.  
  
Panic on his face, he jumped down trying to put his hands over her mouth to shut her up. But while landing, he slipped on the soap and collapsed right on top on her, still naked. Then they heard a loud knocking on the door, with Sesshomaru's voice asking if she was ok.  
  
When she didn't answer, he turned the doorknob slowly, for that Kagome forgot to lock it, and opened the door.  
  
Sry!!! But I updated faster ^______^ Some reviews want this to be a sess/kag story. I'm confuzzed, plz tell me of what you think it should be again and I'll post it up for who votes who this time. Plz review!! 


	13. another pervert?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Thanxz for da reviews!!!!! ^_____________^ Lets see. 3 sess/kag and 2 inu/kag.. U can still keep on voting ^__^ so close :P  
  
  
  
"Kagome what's the ma-" he gasped and dropped the towel he was holding when he saw the sight.  
  
Inuyasha's body coving Kagome's naked one.  
  
(You know what sesshy was thinking when he saw this :P)  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!" He screamed outraged  
  
"Shit.." Thought Inuyasha.  
  
He knew when Sesshormaru was mad he would do anything to destroy what was in the way.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!! It's not what you-" Kagome squeaked before she was cut off.  
  
"DON'T COVER FOR HIM!! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!" he yelled.  
  
"INUYASHA!! YOU R SO DEAD!! YOU KNOW THE RULES!! YOU CAN'T TOUCH A MARRIED PRNICESS!!"  
  
"m-m-married?!" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO MARRY YOU!!!!" Kagome screamed outraged  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression looked so hurt that Kagome started to regret what she said.  
  
"I'm sor-" she began  
  
"Don't help him. He's faking it, I know it." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"We'll take this outside."  
  
"HOLD IT! I GOT HER FIRST! I'm not going to battle for her like in the old times!!" Sesshoumaru raged.  
  
"Gee. I feel special.-_-;;;" Kagome said gloomy.  
  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes went as round as a dish.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!!!" Screaming loudly enough to break the mirror,  
  
The two brothers realizing that she was still naked, looking down was their first reaction.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL R U LOOKING AT?!" Kagome screamed outraged.  
  
Throwing the huge vase at their faces, they ran out for dear life.  
  
Hearing a muffled "That should knock sense in you!!" behind the door they stared at each other.  
  
"This is your fault." They both said at the same time.  
  
Hehe.. Stupid brothers. anywayz plz review!! I'm still accepting votes!! 


	14. fun fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Reviewz.^___________________________^ anyways 3 inu/kag and 2 sess/kag for last chappie.. Hmmmmmm.. I won't tell you who will be with who!! Bwahahaha! Ok ok just scroll to da bottom and you'll see ^___^  
  
"Baka! Why'd you stare at her 'things'?!" Inuyasha raged.  
  
"Look whose talking! You did too!" Sesshoumaru shot back.  
  
And the fight went on and on..  
  
"Ok guys! I'm done dressing!!" Kagome yelled from behind the door.  
  
The two brothers jumped up, rushed to the door and unfortunately got stuck right in the middle.  
  
"Hey! I get to go first!!"  
  
"Nu uh!! I got her first!!"  
  
"Get back or none of us could get to her Baka!!"  
  
"You go back!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Kagome roared over the two who was watching from the doorway.  
  
The two fell silent. Staring at her, as saying who should go with her.  
  
"What r u staring at?! Move!! I can't even get out!!" Kagome said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Obediently the brothers stepped back and were fighting who should hold the door for her.  
  
"I get to hold it!!"  
  
"It's my room!"  
  
"It's my house!!"  
  
"It's my woman!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL R U GUYS DOING?! SHUT UP!!!!" screamed the pissed Kagome.  
  
"Sorry." muttered both of them in a apologetic voice.  
  
Inuyasha ears were flat against his head and Sesshoumaru was stroking his boa nervously, while looking at the ground.  
  
Both of them looked sooo cute that Kagome couldn't resist it anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry guys! You're all soooo cute!!" she squealed and ran over to hug them both.  
  
Surprised by her sudden actions, they stood still, paralyzed.  
  
Finally figuring out what was going on, they started fighting again.  
  
"I get to hug her!!"  
  
"She's mine!!"  
  
"She was saying I was cute not you!!"  
  
"Lair! It was me!! ME!!!"  
  
soon both of them were tumbling on the ground, fighting like little kids over a toy.  
  
'o boy. here we go again' Kagome thought rolling her eyes.  
  
Hehe do you like it? Plz review!! At least 10 more? Pretty plzzzzz.. anyways I'm going to make two endings, one for Sesshoumaru and one for Inuyasha ^________^ 


	15. sweet dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
If you've read my other story, you kno why I didn't update ___ sry!! Just wondering, is my story getting worse? I get less and less reviewz chapter.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!! I'M NOT A PRIZE YOU KNOW!!!" Screamed Kagome loudly enough to shut them up.  
  
"Just leave me alone!!" trembling from anger, she lifted her head and red evilness gleamed from her eyes.  
  
"Get. out.. now..." She gritted her teeth, trying to hold back her punch she planned to use.  
  
Inu & sesshy: o.0 *backs out room slowly*  
  
Slamming the door shut (almost ripping it's hinges off) she took a deep breath and smiled. ' Finally I got rid of them!' she thought happily.  
  
Suddenly the widow crashed open and a rock flew in almost hitting her on the head. ' what the hell? ' Kagome bent down to pick the rock up with a note attached to it.  
  
The only thing on it was  
  
"Sweet dreams"  
  
"What does that mean?" Kagome asked out aloud.  
  
Walking to her bed, she sat down to re-read the note and looking for other writings on it. Feeling stuffy, she slowly got up and opened the door. Smoke (the medicine thingy to make you sleep) was everywhere and nobody was in sight.  
  
Panicking, she ran to the bathroom and soaked a tissue with water to cover her nose from the fume.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! SESSHOUMARU!!!!" she coughed. Unable to breath, she finally gave one last call and fell to the ground with a thud. The fumes enfolded her and tenderly warped around her like a blanket. A gentle rocking and the whisper of wind tickled her face, her silky hair dangled from her face. Riding off towards the west, on someone's warm soft back.  
  
Cliffy ^_____________________^ plz review this time!!  
  
Click that lil button there!! You can do it!! 


	16. Naraku?

INUYASHA IS NOT A YOUKAI!!!! AND ITS SPELLED YOU KAI YOU KAI! AND SESSHOUMARU IS SPELLED SESSHOUMARU!!! WHY'D YOU MAKE HANYOU A PERVERT?! YOUKAI IS DEMON HANYOU IS HALF DEMON!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!  
  
okay I wont tell you, but you soooooooooooooo do not know how to spell Sesshoumaru you spelled sha show roo sama  
  
I spell things wrong but come on! He warped his arms around her? you spell wrapped w-r-a-p-p-e-d  
  
It's spelled Sesshoumaru, let's repeat sesshoumaru, now let's spell it together, S-E-S-S-H-O-U-M-A-R-U, SESSHOUMARU! Okay? Now when you say 'recantation' are you sure you don't mean reincarnation? Even my friend can spell that..heehee...anyhoo...besides all the spelling mistakes it's pretty good so far  
  
Tetsusaiga  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
reincarnation  
  
wrapped  
  
All spelled wrong!  
  
...........sorry...I'm...obsessed with spelling things.....gomen..gomen...(In case your wondering, it means sorry)  
  
Listen, if you don't know how to spell things then look at other people's stories and see how they spell it, but use more that one candidate..  
  
  
  
Argghhhhh!!!! Everyone's bothering me about spelling!!!! Sob!! This might be da last chapter!! I might not make it end anymore (  
  
Finally waking up, Kagome peeped her eyes opened. Seeing herself in tattered, ripped up bed, the walls were full of dinginess.  
  
"what da? Where am I?!" she thought frantically.  
  
Remembering what had happened, she jumped out of bed and ran though the house calling out names and screaming for help.  
  
Sensing a person watching her, she turned around and screamed.  
  
A hideous man stood before her, dressed in a black cloak with the hood covering his head (I kno he wears that baboon thing!)  
  
"w-w-what d-do you want from m-me?!" Kagome's voice trembled.  
  
The man didn't say a word, just motioned her to sit down.  
  
Trembling, she obeyed and sat down quietly.  
  
"What do you want?" she repeated, this time more firmly.  
  
"Kill" His voice was raspy and in a whisper.  
  
The way he said it was creepy for kagome  
  
"KILL INUYASHA!!" he screamed suddenly, lifting his head in such a force, he knocked the hood down and his face was red with anger, but this wasn't what scared kagome, it was his eyes, the way it glowed red for a moment, staring at her, bulging out, and finally back to it's normal color.  
  
Catching his breath, he began again.  
  
"He is my worst rival, his father killed mine and left me, parentless, without anybody to take care of me, leaving me to starve. I was even nearly killed I barely escaped.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Seeing his parents being ripped up and eaten by dogs (belonging to Inu's father) lil Naraku ran into a cave before it got clawed open by dogs. running as fast as he could, he climbed up a tree, Naraku waited until the watchdogs finally gave up and left. Shivering in the cold, he slid down the tree and walked for days until he finally collapsed and lay there, crumpled up. Luckily, an old man found him, and took care of him, till the day he was too old and passed away, again leaving Naraku shelter less because of the man's offspring, who never liked him, shoved him out into the cold, disobeying the man's words and took all the money.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"and now! This is what have become of me!" again the man raged and his eyes turned red.  
  
"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!" he screamed with an insane look in his eyes.  
  
Staring right at Kagome, who was scared to death, he slowly advanced her. Every step he took forwards, every step she took backwards.  
  
Ramming her against the wall, and holding her by the neck, Naraku took out a knife, "You will kill Inuyasha for me..or else."  
  
AHHHH!!!!!! I finished!! Now!! Don't complain about my spelling!!! And REVIEW!! 


	17. Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I not own Inuyasha  
  
^^ thanxz for da encouraging reviewz!! ^___________^  
  
Whimpering, Kagome tried to kick the man and make an escape. But no use, he was too strong. Because the man was grasping her throat too tight, Kagome was losing air fast. Unable to breath, her last glimpse was some one busting through the doors, and a loud bashing noise, and then blackness overtook her.  
  
Waking up (again) Kagome looked around, and this time, she was in a room that looked slightly familiar. 'where am I?' she thought to herself. Still weak from the fright, she collapsed when she tried to stand up. Up just about when she was going to hit her face onto the ground, she landed on something soft and fluffy (guess who ^^).  
  
Looking up slowly, she saw Sesshoumaru holding her gently, and looking down at her.  
  
Slowly, he bent down next to her and swiped her up, holding her bridal style. Looking at her softly, he leaned down.  
  
Hehehehe. Sry for da cliffy ^^ I'm evil ain't I?Plz reviewz!! 


	18. drugged

Sry I didn't update for a long time T_T finals is almost here!! T_T but anyways here's the next chapter ^^  
  
  
  
He slowly leaned down. just as he was about to kiss, the door suddenly slammed open, and there stood Inuyasha. Frustrated, he changed at his brother and swiped kagome out of his arms.  
  
"You! How could you!" he barked angrily.  
  
For the first time, Kagome saw in the ever so calming face of Sesshoumaru turn into hatred.  
  
"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR , INUYASHA!!" he roared.  
  
Drawing his most poisonous sword out, he pointed it at Inu.  
  
Without objection, he also pulled out his tetsusaiga, forgetting Kagome and dropping her to the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kagome snapped, rubbing her tushy.  
  
"Forgot" he replied causally.  
  
"What is wrong with these two immature boys?!" thought kagome angrily.  
  
Just as Kagome was going to stand up, she felt herself swiped up into another person's arms and there was nothing but a blur of colors. Finally when it stopped, she looked up to see Kouga's face.  
  
"W-w-what a-are you doing here?!" she trembled.  
  
"Saving you," he replied  
  
Seeing the two brothers shouting and chasing after him, Kouga pulled out a napkin and put it over Kagome's face.  
  
"Geez, I'm being drugged too much." was Kagome's last thought before unconsciousness took over.  
  
:P I kno it's getting boring gomen T_T too much school stuff on my mind.. o well, plz review and tell me what you think (flames accepted) 


	19. who r u

Merry x-mas and happy new year!! 0(^___^)0  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly; the first thing she saw was Kouga's face staring down at her.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed  
  
*Slap*  
  
Kouga fell backwards with the force of the slap.  
  
"What did I do? What did I do?" he wined.  
  
"Where am I?! Why am I here?! Take me back!!" Kagome demanded firmly.  
  
Turning his back at her, Kouga walked towards the opening of the cave replying, "You're staying here with me" at the same time. "I'm going out, you stay here." He added before jumping out towards the forest and blocking the entrance with a huge boulder.  
  
After he left, Kagome got up and looked around. "Geez, what's with these guys? -_-;;;" she thought angrily, while looking for another opening to escape from. "It's so dark in here I can barely see!" she complained.  
  
Lighting up a match she had in her pocket, she explored the cave, moving along the walls for assistance. Suddenly a wisp of wind passed and blew her fire out.  
  
"Huh?" she questioned. Squinting in the dark to see, she saw that she was face to face with a pair of yellow eyes.  
  
Yelping, she ran to the other side of the cave. Listening for any signs of 'it'. After a moment of silence, she finally had the courage to yell "W-w- ho a-are you?!" into the dark.  
  
"Shut up woman!" it replied. "Kouga is going to come back anytime. Come with me or stay here."  
  
"S-S-Shesshy?" Kagome asked, still trembling  
  
"Don't call me that!!" the voice replied, sounding annoyed.  
  
Feeling relieved, Kagome ran over to him. "Thank you!!" she cried, hugging him.  
  
"For what?" he responded.  
  
"Saving me of course." Kagome responded. "What else?"  
  
"Saving you? I'm not saving you." "WHAT???!!!!" Kagome shouted. "BUT SHES-"  
  
"I'm not whoever you're talking about." The he said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"you said you were-"  
  
"I only said don't call me that" he said, with a wider grin on his face, which Kagome couldn't see.  
  
"T-t-then w-who are-"  
  
Stopping in mid-sentence, she looked up, to see Naraku.  
  
A pierced scream was heard in throughout the forest. 


	20. kouga's plan

Sry I didn't update for such a long time finals next week ~_~ o well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"KAGOME!?" screamed inu and shessy.  
  
"Stupid Kouga!" growled inu.  
  
"Where could she be? There's no scent of her anywhere!" sniffed shessy.  
  
"Shut up and keep looking" yelled inu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
back at the cave  
  
"What do you want from me?! Just leave me alone!!  
  
rolling his eyes, naraku replied " I told you, you're my bait for inu and shesshy!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME" Kagome suddenly screamed  
  
"What r u doing?! No! don't grab me! What the-"  
  
B4 she knew what was happening, Naraku picked her up and headed for the boulder.  
  
Pounding on his back and whining for him to put her down, Naraku ignored her and slashed the bolder with one whip and it was destroyed. Jumping into the night, with Kagome screaming, He notice Kouga was watching the whole time.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome. I did this for your and my sake. To team up with naraku to kill inu." thought kouga sadly  
  
Flying through the forest, he purposely passed the two brothers to make them follow him to his trap of death.  
  
"YOU!!" they both shouted in reunion. "LET HER GO! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!" Screaming and cursing, they followed Naraku, exactly as he planned, into the deep forest, where the trap laid beneath with kouga following close behind.  
  
sry it's so short! I'll try to make another chapter asap! Plz review!! 


	21. lame trap

Updated again ^^  
  
Sensing something was wrong, Inu yelled out to his brother in the front. "Hey! Don't you think this is a trap?! We've been going on for 20 mins!!"  
  
"What do you care?! She's in trouble and we're supposed to help her!" Shessy shouted back angrily.  
  
"O, Yea, we're going to be SUCH a big help saving her when we're in a trap!" Inu responded sarcastically.  
  
"O Shutup!" Shessy yelled back, refusing defeat.  
  
Seeing the relief on her face, Naraku grinned a evil grin (the grinch grin) "She won't be happy when she sees what will happen to them!" he thought to himself evilly.  
  
Crackling insanely, which scared the heck out of kagome, she screamed louder for help. "Geez! What is wrong with this guy? You'd think he was insane! Or maybe he is." Kagome thought in vexation.  
  
Now that the brothers are following so close behind, almost an arm's length, they tried reaching out for Kagome and slashing the out-of-reach Naraku.  
  
"Nah nah! You'll never catch me! I'm the ginger bread man!! Muhahah!!" cried Naraku gleefully.  
  
"OKKKKKKK.. Something is defiantly wrong with him!" They all thought.  
  
Looking back at the boys, he turned his head and spit out his tongue at them, forgetting the trap that was set right in front of him. Just as he was about to tease them again, he fell into the hole he dug (hehe naraku digging a hole and covering it with leaves. I kno it's lame of him ^^) with kagome screaming.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" they all screamed. Praying the hole wasn't deep, they all jumped into the darkness.  
  
Plz review!! ^^ 


End file.
